


DEDANS

by LaMol



Series: CHASSEUR [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMol/pseuds/LaMol
Summary: A l'abri entre les murs d'Alexandria, Daryl observe la convalescence de la rescapée…
Series: CHASSEUR [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053242





	1. Chapter 1

Un brouhaha de voix.

Des formes qui bougent, à la périphérie de sa vision.  
Il a l'impression que son corps se liquéfie, coule le long de la chaise sur laquelle il s'est écroulé.  
 _Fatigué._

Son regard, hypnotique, reste fixé sur le corps inerte sur la table, autour duquel Denise et Tara s'agitent. Il réalise que Denise lui parle.

\- Daryl, comment elle s'appelle? Daryl!  
Il sursaute.  
\- Dr H.  
\- Quoi ? Dr H.? Elle est docteur ?  
Les deux femmes le regardent, interloquées.  
\- J'en sais rien! Elle est blessée, elle a été torturée, aides-là!   
Son croassement fait réagir les deux femmes.

Denise distribue les taches.  
Il y a plus de monde dans la pièce, maintenant.  
Des exclamations, des questions fusent, mais il ne distingue pas les mots.  
 _Le choc._  
L'épuisement total.  
 _Cinq minutes, donnez-moi juste cinq minutes._

Tara découpe la couverture serrée autour du buste de la femme avec de gros ciseaux.  
Elle écarte les pans du tissus souillé et sa main marque un temps quand elle voit que la femme est nue en-dessous de la ceinture.   
Son regard croise celui de Daryl.  
 _Du sang, du sperme, de l'urine._  
Tara repose la couverture pour couvrir le sexe de la femme.  
Rosita les rejoint, avec de l'eau chaude et des linges.  
\- Maintenant il faut nous laisser seules avec elle, dit doucement Denise.

Tara prend le bras de Daryl et l'emmène dans le salon.  
Avant qu'elle ne tire le paravent, il a la vision des ciseaux qui coupent le tricot et le soutien-gorge de la femme, ou ce qu'il en reste.

Tara le fait asseoir sur un tabouret, lui retire le fusil de l'épaule, vérifie la sécurité et le pose sur la table à côté d'elle.  
Pendant la demi-heure qui suit il la laisse examiner ses blessures, regroupant progressivement ses forces et ses esprits.  
Elle désinfecte soigneusement ses plaies et il réagit à peine à la douleur.  
De l'autre côté du paravent, les voix sont basses, les phrases courtes.  
Une sensation de brûlure le fait grogner et Tara lève un sourcil.  
\- Tu vas avoir droit à des points de suture pour celle-là, mon vieux!

Elle nettoie à petites touches précautionneuses sa blessure à la tête, et lui tend un linge humide.  
Après un moment d'hésitation il attrape le linge et commence à essuyer son visage poisseux de sang séché.

Il y a encore un moment de calme, puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et les autres débarquent.  
Rick, Michonne et Carol.  
Tourbillon de questions, on lui presse l'épaule, on soulève son menton, on lui donne un verre d'eau - il boit d'une traite.

C'est Tara qui répond.

Rick fait les cent pas dans l'entrée pendant que Daryl avale son troisième verre d'eau.  
Michonne est passée derrière le paravent pour aider.  
Carol, assise à ses côtés, le regarde calmement la bouche légèrement pincée.  
Il pose le verre sur la table, s'essuie la bouche du revers de la main.  
\- Ça va.  
\- Bien.  
Rick laisse échapper un soupir. Puis :  
\- Tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé?

Daryl baisse la tête, les mâchoires serrées.   
Carol ne le lâche pas des yeux.  
Il a un mouvement de recul quand Tara veut poursuivre ses soins.  
 _C'est bon._  
Elle lève simplement les mains en signe de reddition, et ramasse le matériel avec un petit sourire.  
Elle échange un regard entendu avec Rick et Carol, puis se dirige vers le paravent en pressant l'épaule de Daryl.  
Il répond par un grognement.  
\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Il sort sur le porche et les autres le suivent.  
Il inspire profondément.  
Ses mains ne tremblent presque plus.  
Il fouille ses poches, en sort le paquet de clopes et la boîte d'allumettes.  
Il s'adosse à la rambarde, craque une allumette, allume sa cigarette.  
Il prend une longue bouffée, recrache la fumée.   
Sans tousser.

Il en est à sa troisième bouffée quand il sent que Rick arrive au bout de sa patience.  
\- J'étais parti chasser, des types me sont tombés dessus, ils m'ont ramené à leur camp et elle était là, c'était leur...prisonnière.  
Il lance un coup d'œil vers l'infirmerie, le visage fermé.  
Rick ne le lâche pas et enchaîne les questions.  
\- Daryl, je sais que tu es fatigué et tu mérites d'aller dormir mais j'ai besoin de savoir à quoi m'attendre.  
Il plonge son regard dans le sien et pose une main sur son épaule.  
\- J'ai besoin de savoir si on doit se préparer à des représailles, si la communauté est en danger, pour pouvoir y faire face.  
\- Je pense pas, ils étaient seuls, sur la route depuis un moment vu leur gueule.  
Rick soupire soulagé.

\- Ok, et elle? C'est qui? Pourquoi elle était avec eux?  
\- J'en sais rien, répond Daryl agacé.  
\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté ? Tu ne l'a pas interrogée ?  
Daryl se redresse brusquement, hargneux, sa voix éraillée.  
\- Nan on a pas discuté, on était trop occupé à échapper à ces bâtards. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on a foutu? Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils lui ont fait, à elle?  
Rick recule d'un pas, baisse la tête.

Daryl sait ce que fait Rick, et pourquoi il le fait....c'est juste...  
 _Fatigué._

Il y a un long silence, et Daryl continue à fumer.

Carol s'approche doucement de lui, pose sa main sur son bras.  
\- Daryl, nous avons juste besoin que _tu_ nous dises si elle peut représenter un danger pour nous.  
Il secoue la tête.  
\- Je crois qu'elle peut être dangereuse. Mais pas pour nous. Elle est comme nous. C'est une survivante.

Alors que chacun garde le silence, réfléchissant aux paroles de Daryl, Denise les rejoint sur le porche.  
Trois paires d'yeux clairs et glacés se tournent vers elle.  
\- Je viens pour vous faire mon rapport.  
Rick hausse un sourcil.  
Denise s'éclaircit la gorge et commence :  
\- J'ai bandé ses côtes cassées, redressé son nez - j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu - et nous avons nettoyé et soigné du mieux possible ses multiples contusions, bleus, coupures, brûlures et .... morsures.  
Devant l'expression alarmée de Rick elle s'empresse de préciser.  
\- Non ce sont des morsures superficielles...humaines.  
Daryl sert les points et balance sa cigarette d'un geste sec.

Denise poursuit.

\- J'ai recousu ses lèvres, mais c'est pour l'arcade et son œil droit que j'ai eu le plus de mal. Du coup je pense qu'elle est vraiment médecin, ou en tout cas qu'elle connaît ce type de procédure puisqu'elle m'a euh… guidée à certains moments.  
\- Elle est réveillée?  
Daryl s'approche d'elle.  
\- Plus maintenant, la réduction était euh...plutôt douloureuse et elle s'est évanouie. Heureusement.  
\- Vous avez fini? Demande Rick.  
Denise secoue la tête. Un frisson la parcourt.  
\- Non, il nous reste les blessures internes.

Un lourd silence s'installe sous le porche.

Les deux hommes regardent le sol, les mâchoires serrées.  
Carol se tourne vers Denise et lui presse brièvement la main.  
\- Merci Denise, je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux.  
Elles échangent un sourire et Denise retourne à l'intérieur.  
Avant qu'elle passe le porche Rick l'interpelle.  
\- J'ai besoin de lui parler, préviens-moi quand elle se réveille.  
Denise hoche la tête et poursuit sa route.

Un autre silence.

_Fatigué._

Daryl croasse :  
\- Je vais dormir.  
Et il retourne dans l'infirmerie, sous le regard interrogatif de ses compagnons.

Le paravent est ouvert, Rosita range la zone (beaucoup de tissus souillés, beaucoup de sang), et bientôt il ne reste plus que Denise.  
Il s'approche du corps sur la table.  
Elle est vêtue d'un t-shirt vert et la couverture est remontée jusqu'à ses épaules.  
La moitié de son crâne est recouvert de bandages, son nez strappé.  
Elle dort paisiblement, en émettant ce petit chuintement dû à son nez cassé.  
Denise lui jette un regard en coin.  
\- Elle va s'en sortir, elle ira bien. Enfin physiquement, même si ça va prendre du temps.  
Elle hésite un moment.  
\- ...quand à se remettre de _ça_....eh bien, je crois que c'est une vraie dure à cuire alors....

Daryl reste un moment à fixer Denise sans répondre.  
Finalement il se penche et attrape le couteau toujours glissé dans sa botte.  
Il l'essuie sur sa cuisse et le pose doucement sur le chevet près de la table d'examen, au niveau du visage de la femme.  
Denise lève un sourcil surpris.  
\- Elle a été agressée, elle va se réveiller au milieu d'inconnus alors....allez-y mollo avec elle, d'accord?  
Denise acquiesce et Daryl se dirige vers la sortie.   
Avant de quitter la pièce il lance un dernier regard vers la femme endormie.  
 _Bien._

Il traverse le porche à grandes enjambées, avec un hochement de tête à l'intention de Carol et Rick, dévale les quelques marches et se dirige vers l'entrepôt.

Arrivé au pied de l'escalier il doit s'aider de la rambarde pour monter les marches, ses jambes pèsent des tonnes.  
Arrivé sur la passerelle il se traîne jusqu'à la porte de sa piaule, l'ouvre d'un coup de pied fatigué - il ne ferme jamais.  
Il entre et claque la porte derrière lui, retire le pistolet de sa ceinture et le pose sur une caisse, continue jusqu'à son matelas et se laisse tomber comme une masse sur le lit.

_Oh Putain!_

Il n'a pas le courage d'enlever ses bottes - à vrai dire il n'y pense même pas.

Il ferme les yeux, se fait une place dans le matelas, soupire.

Son esprit est un vaste trou noir.

Son corps une matière molle.

Juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil une image lui revient.  
 _Un œil qui brille._


	2. Chapter 2

Les jours suivants Daryl décide de lever le pied.

Il dort, passe à l'infirmerie pour se faire recoudre le crâne par Denise.  
La femme dort toujours.  
 _Fatiguée._

Il retourne dormir.

Carol le réveille et le regarde manger en silence le repas qu'elle lui a apporté.

Les autres équipes s'occupent des raids.

_Fatigué._

Le soir il boit des bières sur la passerelle en fumant.  
Rick, Glenn ou Carol le rejoignent parfois.

Il nettoie le fusil et le pistolet, choisit un nouveau couteau à l'armurerie.

Il prend une douche chez Aaron et Eric.

Travailler sur sa moto lui manque.

Depuis son lit il regarde souvent les deux carreaux qu'il a rapportés, plantés dans le chambranle de la porte de sa chambre.

Le matin du troisième jour, la femme se réveille.

Il rejoint Rick à l'infirmerie.  
Denise finit d'arranger les oreillers pour redresser la femme.  
Rick se présente, présente Daryl et lui rappelle que c'est lui qui l'a ramenée à Alexandria.

Elle ne parle pas.  
Son œil injecté de sang se pose calmement sur eux.  
Son visage est toujours couvert de bandages, seule sa bouche est nue, les points de suture apparents comme d'étranges piercings de fils barbelés.  
Le reste de son visage est toujours aussi gonflé et couvert d'hématomes violets.  
La couverture est remontée jusqu'à son cou.

Rick est patient, il s'inquiète de son état, lui redemande son nom, lui explique qu'elle est en sécurité, qu'ils ne lui feront pas de mal mais qu'il a besoin d'en savoir plus sur elle.

Daryl est silencieux.  
Son regard fixé sur l'œil unique de la femme.  
Impossible de déchiffrer la moindre expression dans ce chaos de chair et d'os.

Finalement Denise pose une main sur le bras de Rick avec un regard appuyé.  
Daryl hoche la tête.  
Ils font demi-tour et s'apprêtent à quitter la pièce quand ils entendent une voix rauque :  
\- Je ne suis pas une menace pour vous.   
Et elle se tourne sur le côté.  
 _Cinq minutes, donnez-lui juste cinq minutes._

↝ 

Les jours suivants Daryl recommence à chasser.  
Il attend encore pour les raids, et s'il ramène de la viande, ça fera l'affaire.

Quand il croise Denise elle lui donne des nouvelles de la femme.  
Elle l'appelle Dr H.  
Dr H. dort beaucoup, se réveille régulièrement pour boire, avaler un peu de soupe et aller aux toilettes.  
Elle ne parle toujours pas, mais elle laisse Denise l'examiner.  
Le couteau est toujours là où Daryl l'a posé.

Le cinquième jour, l'œil droit de la femme s'ouvre enfin, l'hématome a suffisamment dégonflé.  
C'est la blessée qui le signale à Denise, et celle-ci peut enlever le bandage pour examiner l'œil, l'irriguer et poser des pansements moins envahissants.  
Dr H. fait ses premiers pas seule pour aller aux toilettes et en revenir.

Le sixième jour, alors que Daryl se dirige vers l'armurerie il voit du mouvement devant l'infirmerie et Rick qui gravit les marches d'un bond.  
Daryl se dépêche de le rejoindre et entre dans la pièce où règne une certaine confusion et une tension palpable.

La femme - Dr H. - est debout, appuyée à son lit, visiblement aux abois.  
Elle porte toujours le T-shirt vert, un pantalon de jogging gris et des tennis de couleur indéterminée.

Denise se tient de l'autre côté du lit, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement.  
Tara est à ses côtés, et Rick fait lentement le tour du lit avec des mots rassurants.

\- Je. Veux. Sortir.  
Elle les foudroie du regard. Sa voix est rauque, les mots sont déformés par sa blessure à la bouche.  
\- Tu es gravement blessée, tu as besoin de soins, de te reposer, on ne _peut_ pas te laisser partir dans cet état.  
Rick s'approche encore d'elle, il continue à lui parler d'un ton conciliant, empathique, et pose gentiment sa main sur son épaule.

La femme réagit immédiatement et le pousse violemment à deux bras, de toutes ses forces, le balançant dans la vitrine derrière lui.

Elle attrape le couteau, renverse un plateau qui vole au sol avec tous les instruments dans un bruit tonitruant.  
Elle se met en position défensive, ramassée sur elle-même, le couteau en avant et les défie du regard.

Encore estomaqué par la force qu'elle a pu trouver en repoussant Rick, le groupe reste figé sur place.  
Rick se redresse, met instinctivement sa main sur le colt à sa taille.  
Elle le stoppe d'un regard féroce.  
\- Personne ne me touche. Jamais.  
Sa voix rauque est dure, menaçante.

Daryl sent ses tripes qui se tordent.

Elle les regarde un par un.  
\- Et personne ne s'approche à moins d'un mètre de moi, sinon là, je _pourrais_ vous faire du mal.

Elle n'est pas en état d'être une menace, pas pour l'instant.  
Ils en sont tous conscients.  
Sa tirade à peine terminée, son énergie semble retomber rapidement.  
Ses jambes sont flageolantes, sa main qui tient le couteau tremble, et des larmes coulent de son œil blessé.

\- Je dois sortir!  
Elle le répète dans un souffle, avec un tel désespoir dans la voix.  
Daryl essaie de capter son regard.  
\- Ok, si tu veux, je t'emmène là où tu dois aller, et après on revient ici, pour que tu finisses de te soigner.

Il parle d'une voix posée, son regard rivé au sien.  
Il hoche la tête.  
\- On a un accord? Ok?  
Sa tête oscille légèrement, elle regarde vaguement autour d'elle, puis revient à Daryl et hoche la tête.  
 _Bien._

\- Je vais aller chercher une voiture et tu vas m'attendre sur le porche. Tu peux baisser le couteau maintenant.  
Elle baisse lentement le couteau mais le garde à la main.  
Daryl lui fait signe de le suivre.   
Rick s'écarte doucement, ils la regardent marcher lentement, un bras replié sur son flanc, franchir la porte de la pièce et s'avancer jusqu'au porche.

Elle cligne des yeux à l'extérieur. S'arrête.

Daryl lui désigne le banc. Il sait qu'elle doit souffrir.  
\- Assied-toi, je reviens tout de suite avec une caisse.  
Il descend rapidement les quelques marches et se dirige vers l'espace où ils gardent les véhicules en état.  
Il jette un coup d'œil dans son dos et voit qu'elle le suit du regard, toujours debout.  
 _Bien._

De retour avec la voiture il se gare devant le porche de l'infirmerie, sort et ouvre la portière passager.  
Elle fait un mouvement vers lui et il secoue la tête.  
\- Il fait frais, il te faut quelque chose pour te couvrir.  
Tara débarque avec un peignoir qu'elle tend à la femme.  
\- Ça devait être une journée hors du lit, du coup on avait prévu...  
Elle hausse les épaules et s'esquive vers l'intérieur.

Quand Daryl se tourne vers la femme, elle a enfilé le peignoir, elle est en train de nouer la ceinture autour de sa taille.  
Il pousse un grognement.   
C'est un peignoir pour homme, donc trop grand pour elle, bleu marine avec des fioritures dorées et un logo playboy sur le revers gauche.

La femme est déjà en train de s'assoir dans la voiture.  
Il la rejoint, et ils roulent doucement vers le portail.  
La femme - _Dr H. !_ \- regarde avec curiosité l'environnement, les maisons, les allées bien tenues, les panneaux solaires....elle a l'air de chercher quelque chose.  
Le passage du portail qui s'ouvre enfin sur l'extérieur rappelle son attention.

Daryl la regarde de côté, il voit sa main raffermir sa prise sur le couteau.  
Elle regarde attentivement le paysage.  
Il s'engage à faible allure sur la route qui quitte Alexandria.  
Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, sans quitter la route des yeux, il lui demande :  
\- Où on va?  
Il connaît déjà sa réponse, il le sent.   
Les mots qu'elle choisit le surprennent.  
\- Là où on s'est rencontré.

Lui non plus n'est pas allé aussi loin depuis qu'il l'a ramenée.


	3. Chapter 3

Ils reviennent sur le lieu du crime.  
 _Là où on s'est rencontré._

C'est le milieu de la journée, ils ont roulé en silence.  
Daryl sait exactement où il va.  
Il a choisi un itinéraire un peu différent, pour éviter le carrefour bloqué par les voitures.  
Et il a pris le chemin le plus court.

Son fusil est calé contre sa portière, son glock et son couteau à sa taille.

Il s'engage sur la route goudronnée et ralentit en arrivant au niveau de l'épave du bus.  
Il coupe le moteur et attend.  
Pas de rôdeurs.

La femme ouvre sa portière.

Daryl descend de son côté, attrape son fusil et scanne les environs.  
Il entend vaguement un grognement mais ça vient de loin et ça n'a pas l'air de se déplacer.

Alors qu'il pense qu'elle va se diriger vers le camp elle prend la direction inverse et marche lentement à travers un bosquet.  
Il la suit, couvrant les arrières, surveillant le chemin.

Ils arrivent dans un espace dégagé où l'arrière d'une épave de voiture semble jaillir d'un buisson d'épineux.  
La femme - _Dr H._ \- marche jusqu'au coffre de la voiture et s'arrête.

Elle tend le bras et essaye d'ouvrir le coffre.   
Elle s'escrime, secoue la serrure en vain, et finit par lâcher un juron.

Daryl s'approche de l'épave, regarde autour de lui.  
Presque arrivé à son niveau il se fige soudain.  
 _Un mètre._  
Il attend.

Quand elle s'écarte lentement pour lui laisser la place, il relâche le souffle qu'il ne savait pas avoir retenu.  
Il passe le fusil à son épaule et commence à actionner le mécanisme du coffre.  
Il sent une résistance, tourne le bouton, force et le coffre finit par s'ouvrir.

Une puanteur atroce s'échappe du compartiment ouvert et Daryl se recule en écartant la tête.  
L'effet de surprise passé, il regarde dans le coffre.

Il y a deux corps, deux petits corps.  
Des enfants.   
Deux fillettes, l'une plus âgée que l'autre.  
Elles sont ligotées, pieds et poings liés dans le dos.  
Dix et douze ans, peut-être.

Daryl déglutit lentement, sa gorge lui brule.

Les petites grognent faiblement et tendent leurs yeux blancs vers lui, les mâchoires claquent dans le vide.  
Il entend un sanglot, entre la nausée et le désespoir. De la colère aussi.

Dr H. s'approche du coffre.  
Il recule.  
 _Un mètre._

Il pose une main sur son couteau, hésite.  
Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de se décider.

Elle pose une main tendre sur la joue de la plus petite, bloque sa tête et enfonce avec douceur et précision la lame dans sa nuque.  
Il voit ses lèvres bouger mais n'entend pas ce qu'elle dit.  
Elle se tourne vers le second corps et murmure à nouveau lorsqu'elle met fin au simulacre de vie.  
Elle essuie son couteau sur le peignoir, puis le range dans sa large poche.  
Une larme unique coule de son œil valide.

Elle baisse la tête, laisse échapper un soupir.  
Elle prend le temps de se rassembler.  
 _Bien._

Daryl attend, il écoute de tout son corps.  
Il _sent_ le moment où elle est prête.  
Elle se tourne vers lui.  
\- Je veux brûler les corps.  
Il hoche la tête; il la sent faiblir mais n'ose pas tendre le bras.  
Elle se laisse doucement glisser au sol et s'assoit.

Quand les corps commencent à brûler, petit bûcher de bric et de broc arrosé d'essence, ils restent de longues minutes à contempler les flammes.  
Régulièrement Daryl surveille les alentours.

Finalement elle se détourne du bûcher et retourne à la voiture.  
Il lui emboîte le pas.

Elle dépasse la voiture et se dirige vers le camp.  
 _Merde._  
Il la double rapidement pour s'assurer que la voie est libre, le fusil en joue.

Le corps du troisième homme, le gras du bide, est vautré au sol, immobilisé par des jambes tordues selon un angle bizarre.  
Il grogne et tend ses bras vers elle.  
Cet écho d'une scène déjà vécue lui donne la chair de poule.  
En deux enjambées il est près du rôdeur et le finit avec un coup de couteau rageur dans le front.  
Il ose à peine lever les yeux sur le décor qu'il espérait bien ne jamais revoir.  
Alors il la regarde.

Elle fouille les affaires des types, le bras plaqué contre son flanc.  
 _Côtes cassées._

Toujours aux aguets, Daryl n'entend pas d'autre menace.  
 _Partir._

Elle semble avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherche.   
Il ne voit pas ce que ça peut bien être.  
Elle le regarde et hoche la tête.

Il ouvre le chemin jusqu'à la voiture, soulagé.  
Il ouvre la portière passager et s'écarte pour la laisser passer.   
Elle s'arrête et lui bloque le passage.  
A travers ses cheveux il baisse les yeux vers elle.

Elle soutient son regard et dit simplement :  
\- Merci.  
Et elle s'évanouit.

Il la retient in extremis et l'installe sur le siège passager.  
Il regarde ce qu'elle a récupéré du camp : une paire de rangers.  
Il boucle la ceinture de sécurité autour de son torse.  
Il n'a jamais utilisé de ceinture de sécurité.

Il fait le trajet retour en jetant des regards réguliers sur la femme toujours inconsciente.

Arrivé à Alexandria, il la porte jusque dans l'infirmerie, personne d'autre ne la touche.  
Il la dépose sur la table de soin.  
Denise lui lance un regard assassin.  
 _Il fallait qu'elle le fasse._


	4. Chapter 4

Les jours suivants retrouvent une certaine routine.

Daryl part en raid avec les autres pour trouver des provisions, chasse, participe aux tours de garde.

Rosita le sollicite pour l'entraînement au tir des habitants d'Alexandria mais il décroche au bout d'une journée.

↝

C'est le matin, tôt.   
Ce moment de la journée où tout le monde dort encore, sauf les vigies, et Daryl Dixon.

Appuyé à la rambarde, sur son perchoir au-dessus de l'entrepôt, il observe tranquillement la ville déserte, respire l'air frais et légèrement humide.  
Son regard se tourne vers l'infirmerie.  
Elle est encore là.

Depuis plusieurs jours Dr H. sort le matin et s'assied sur les marches du porche, une tasse fumante à la main.

Il n'y a pas eu d'autre incident.  
Elle se remet progressivement.  
 _Bien._

Il attrape son fusil, le passe à l'épaule et descend l'escalier.  
Il marche silencieusement, traversant les rues d'Alexandria dans un silence seulement troublé par les premiers chants d'oiseaux.  
Il marche vers le porche de l'infirmerie.

Elle lève la tête et le regarde s'approcher.  
Elle porte encore cette robe de chambre ridicule.

Arrivé à sa hauteur il s'arrête et la salue de la tête.  
Elle lui rend son salut.  
Il attend.

Elle se décale sur le côté.  
Il s'assied à l'autre extrémité de la marche.  
Ils écoutent paisiblement les bruits de la communauté qui s'éveille.

Daryl fouille ses poches, en sort le paquet de cigarettes.  
Il la regarde et lui tend le paquet.  
Elle marque un court moment d'hésitation puis ses longs doigts viennent tirer doucement une cigarette.

Daryl en tire une pour lui, range le paquet et sort la boite d'allumettes.  
Il la pose sur la marche, entre eux.

Pendant qu'elle allume sa cigarette avec des gestes toujours lents mais précis, il regarde ses mains.  
Striées d'égratignures, plusieurs phalanges sont encore gonflées, elle tient la cigarette coincée à la base de l'index et du majeur.

Pendant qu'il allume sa clope, elle tire une longue bouffée, et recrache la fumée les yeux légèrement plissés.

Au bout d'un moment elle attrape sa tasse fumante et la pose entre eux sur la marche.  
Elle la désigne du menton et Daryl hoche la tête.  
Il saisit la tasse.  
Renifle et boit une longue gorgée.  
 _Café._

Ils finissent tranquillement leur cigarette, la tasse faisant l'aller-retour.

Si son visage a effectivement dégonflé, sa peau porte encore toute la palette des jaunes, bleus et violet, avec un croissant noir qui persiste sous son oeil droit.  
Elle surprend son regard et le fixe calmement.

Il se racle la gorge et dit simplement :  
\- Comment tu te sens?  
Elle sait à qu'il fait référence à leur sortie.  
\- De mieux en mieux.  
Un temps, puis :  
\- Merci.

Daryl écrase sa clope et se lève.  
Il la salue à nouveau de la tête et se tourne vers la route.  
\- Chasseur!  
Il jette un œil derrière son épaule.  
\- Merci.   
Un temps.   
\- Merci pour m'avoir sauvé la vie.  
Il hausse les épaules, lui fait face.  
\- Tu m'as aussi sauvé la vie.  
\- Alors on est quitte.  
Il plante ses yeux glacés dans les siens - _si sombres…._  
\- Tu ne me dois rien. Surtout pas pour ça.  
Elle ne répond pas et Daryl tourne les talons, s'éloigne à grandes enjambées.  
Il sent son regard sur lui pendant qu'il marche.

Dans l'infirmerie, Tara surprend l'expression interloquée de Denise.  
\- Quoi?  
\- Je crois que je viens d'assister à une discussion sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé.  
Cette fois c'est Tara qui ne comprend plus.  
\- Quoi?  
Denise secoue la tête.

↝

Daryl se réveille en sursaut, le cauchemar encore présent.  
 _Du sang, du sperme, de l'urine._  
Il a dormi plus longtemps que d'habitude.

Les journées de travail au chantier bois sont rudes, mais les travaux de fortification des murs sont nécessaires.  
Il rentre le soir complètement abruti de fatigue et ne s'adresse plus aux autres que par des grognements.  
Il n'est pas sorti chasser depuis plusieurs jours.

Il se lève, sort de sa chambre et traverse la passerelle jusqu'au bloc sanitaire.   
Il en profite pour lancer un coup d'œil vers l'infirmerie.  
Sur les marches du porche, Dr H. n'a pas encore fini son café.  
 _Bien._

Il se soulage, se lave rapidement les mains et le visage et retourne dans sa chambre enfiler son pantalon et sa veste.  
Il saute dans ses bottes, ramasse le couteau de chasse rangé sous le matelas, le pistolet finit dans son étui et il lance un regard aux carreaux plantés dans le chambranle avant de descendre rapidement l'escalier.

Quelques minutes plus tard il arrive devant l'infirmerie.

Avant même qu'il ne la salue elle lui tend la tasse encore fumante avec un sourcil levé.  
 _Sale gueule, ok._  
Il se laisse tomber sur la marche et renifle la tasse avant de boire une longue gorgée.   
Puis encore une une.  
Soupire.  
Repose la tasse sur la marche.  
Ferme les yeux et oriente son visage vers le soleil.

Elle récupère la tasse et enroule ses doigts autour.  
Il fait frais ce matin.  
Mais elle porte son peignoir, avec le couteau dans la poche droite.

Daryl a dû négocier avec Rick pour qu'il laisse la femme tranquille le temps de sa convalescence.   
Le meilleur argument étant son incapacité physique à représenter une menace.  
Heureusement, Denise et Tara ont plaidé dans son sens.  
Elle n'a pas eu d'autre accès de violence, elle reste assise la plupart du temps, lit, dort, observe.  
Denise a réussit à échanger avec elle sur des questions médicales.  
Et Tara dit quelque chose à propos de sa belle voix rauque, pour peu qu'elle s'en serve.

Après le cérémonial de la cigarette, alors qu'ils fument, contemplatifs, Daryl se cache derrière les mèches qui tombent sur son visage pour la regarder discrètement.

Elle ne porte plus que deux pansements assez discrets, sur l'arcade et le nez.  
Même si ses côtes sont toujours fermement strappées, et son visage marbré et enflé à certains endroits, elle a repris forme humaine.  
Ses lèvres ne sont plus gonflées, seuls restent les points de suture.

Il relève les yeux et rencontre ceux de la femme.

Il se racle la gorge.  
\- Juste...j'ai l'impression de voir à quoi tu ressembles _vraiment_ pour la première fois.  
Un silence.  
 _Minable._  
Elle le regarde et penche la tête.  
Pas de colère dans ses yeux.  
\- Ton verdict?  
Il écrase soigneusement sa cigarette avant de répondre, gêné.  
\- C'est bon pour moi.  
 _Encore pire._

Abraham déboule et lance un coup de sifflet qui sonne le glas du départ pour le chantier.

Daryl grogne et se lève.  
Il se tourne vers elle, elle monte les marches un bras replié sur son flanc.  
\- Repose-toi.  
Elle hoche la tête.  
Il rejoint le convoi pour le chantier au petit trot.  
La tasse reste sur les marches du porche.

↝

La cuisine qui sert de salle d'opération est bondée.

Ils ne sont pas trop de quatre hommes pour maintenir Herbert qui hurle de douleur et se démène comme un damné sur la table.

Un accident de chantier.  
Il y a du sang partout.

_Putain._

Tara a les deux mains appuyées sur l'aine de l'homme pour endiguer le saignement pendant que Denise essaie désespérément de lui injecter un calmant.  
Elle s'y reprend à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à le piquer convenablement.  
Herbert continue à s'agiter en hurlant pendant que le visage de Tara devient de plus en plus pâle.

Denise la rejoint, essaie d'examiner la blessure.  
Elle est trempée de sueur et la panique commence à poindre dans sa voix.  
\- Trop de sang, je vois rien, y'a trop de sang!  
La panique les gagne tous, le désespoir de ne rien pourvoir faire, de ne rien savoir faire pour aider l'homme et ne pas rester là à le regarder se vider de son sang.

_Non._

Au milieu des cris, d'agonie, de peur, une voix rauque dit simplement :   
\- Laisse-moi regarder.   
Dr H. s'approche de la table, attrape une paire de gants.  
Ensuite Daryl devient spectateur.

Elle regarde Herbert dans les yeux, lui attrape le poignet et lui parle.  
Elle distribue des consignes, pose des questions à Denise, des noms de médicaments sont échangés.  
Denise secoue la tête deux fois.

Sa voix est calme, impersonnelle, ses phrases sont courtes et directes.  
Des draps pour sangler le blessé à la table.  
Encore plus de linges.

Elle prend la place de Denise du côté droit du blessé et met les mains dans la plaie.  
Elle lève les yeux vers Daryl.  
\- Tiens-le bien.

Le sang gicle, il y en a partout.  
Elle en a jusqu'aux poignets, du sang sur son visage, du sang sur son t-shirt vert.

Pendant ce qui leur paraît durer des heures Dr H. opère.  
Elle coupe, elle écarte, elle éponge, elle fouille, elle recoud.   
Daryl regarde ses mains, précises, sûres, parfois douces, parfois fermes.

Denise réponds à ses demandes, finit par lui glisser un tabouret sur lequel Dr H. s'assied lentement, sans cesser son travail.  
Elle lève une seule fois sa main droite du champ opératoire et fait bouger ses doigts deux fois, une grimace sur les lèvres, avant de replonger au travail.  
Son visage luisant de sueur est blafard.

Elle finit par relever les mains et regarde Denise.  
\- Tu peux finir ça, Denise?  
Elle attend une réponse ferme et Denise la lui donne en avalant sa salive.  
Dr H. hoche la tête et s'éloigne de la table, les mains toujours en l'air.

Tout d'un coup la pièce est silencieuse.  
 _Putain!_  
Le patient est anesthésié.  
Les quatre hommes qui l'ont porté dans l'infirmerie sont comme sonnés, plantés les bras ballants le long du corps.

Dr H. contourne la table pour se diriger vers la cuisine, elle enlève ses gants, les jette dans la corbeille, et commence à vaciller.  
Daryl se précipite mais elle lève la main pour le tenir à distance.  
Elle s'appuie à l'évier, puis à la cloison, marche lentement, douloureusement, la main gauche plaquée contre son flanc.  
Daryl la suit, respecte la distance.

Elle se traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain, pousse la porte et se laisse tomber à genoux devant les toilettes. Épuisée.   
Elle vomit.

Daryl recule derrière la porte mais reste à proximité.  
Il l'entend se vider, il _sent_ les spasmes qui secouent violemment son corps.

Elle râle, renifle, crache, puis il entend son corps qui se coule au sol.  
Elle cherche à reprendre son souffle.

Daryl remplit un verre d'eau à l'évier et revient à la porte de la salle de bain.  
Il jette un coup d'œil discret à l'intérieur.  
Elle est assise au sol, le dos appuyé à la cloison, la tête renversée en arrière.  
Il se racle la gorge pour capter son attention et dépose le verre d'eau près d'elle.  
Elle prend de longues respirations avant de tourner lentement la tête vers lui - visage gris et cernes violettes - puis le verre.

Elle tend un bras tremblant, l'attrape et le porte à ses lèvres non sans en renverser la moitié.  
Elle vide le verre d'une gorgée et recrache le tout dans la cuvette des toilettes.  
Daryl détourne la tête.  
Elle repose le verre au sol, la tête toujours tournée vers lui.  
Il attrape le verre, se lève et le remplit cette fois au robinet de la salle de bain.

Il le pose à côté d'elle et reprend son poste assis à la porte.  
Il renouvelle la procédure trois fois.  
L'infirmerie se remplit, les gens viennent aux nouvelles et Daryl lève un doigt pour tenir à l'écart un Rick inquiet.  
 _Pas maintenant._

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle reprend légèrement des couleurs.  
Daryl ne la quitte pas des yeux.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?  
Elle tourne la tête vers lui, semble réfléchir.  
\- Paie-moi une clope.  
Il lève un sourcil, et hoche finalement la tête.

Il se lève, hésite, tend le bras vers elle.

Elle pousse un profond soupir, tend la main et s'accroche à son bras.  
Il l'aide à se relever, et sa main toujours sur son bras, il l'accompagne dehors à petits pas, l'assoit sur le banc.  
Il essuie ses mains poisseuses de sang sur son jean et sort son paquet de cigarettes.  
Il doit s'y reprendre à trois fois avant d'enflammer l'allumette mais réussit finalement à allumer la clope.  
Il en tire une longue bouffée et la tend à la femme.  
Elle la saisit du bout de ses doigts tremblants - sans le toucher - pour fumer, et l'image de cette même scène dans l'abri de ciment vient s'imposer à lui.

Elle lui rend la cigarette.

Un silence.

La nuit est redevenue calme.  
\- Chasseur!  
Il se tourne vers elle.  
\- Je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée, souffle-t-elle.  
\- Je sais.  
Il balance la cigarette et la rattrape avant qu'elle ne glisse du banc, inconsciente.  
Daryl la prend dans ses bras et l'emmène à l'intérieur.  
Il la dépose sur son lit, dans la partie aménagée en dispensaire du salon.  
Ses rangers sont sagement rangées en-dessous.  
Elle est couverte de sang, mais il remonte quand même la couverture jusqu'à son menton.   
Au moins elle ne porte pas son peignoir.


	5. Chapter 5

Quelques jours plus tard, Rick et Daryl vont voir Dr H. à l'infirmerie.

Elle est assise derrière un bureau, elle trie des boîtes de comprimés.  
Quand ils entrent dans la pièce, elle lève la tête vers eux et se contente de les regarder en silence.

Elle porte un T-shirt blanc avec le logo d'un supermarché, et son jogging gris.

Rick lui exprime sa gratitude pour l'opération d'Herbert; bien qu'il ne soit pas encore sorti d'affaire, il s'est réveillé au bout de vingt-quatre heures.  
Denise et Dr H. veillent en permanence sur lui.

Il lui propose de rester à Alexandria, il souligne la valeur de son savoir-faire; il s'excuse pour sa méfiance mais lui rappelle l'importance pour lui d'assurer la sécurité des siens.  
Il lui explique que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle devra répondre d'abord à trois questions.

Daryl la regarde pendant toute la tirade.

Elle poursuit sa transformation et maintenant la presque totalité de son visage a retrouvé sa carnation naturelle.  
 _Métisse._

Elle est pieds nus.  
Ses yeux noirs observent calmement Rick pendant qu'il parle.  
Elle a leur âge, à peu près.

Ses cheveux bruns frisés ont l'air d'avoir été taillés au couteau.  
Quelques fils argentés aux tempes, d'autres disséminés dans la masse.

\- Je ne vais pas rester .

Les deux hommes sursautent.  
Les yeux de la femme vont de l'un à l'autre.  
\- Je vais repartir. Bientôt.

Les deux hommes se regardent, Rick passe sa main dans ses cheveux.  
\- Je vous suis reconnaissante pour l'aide que vous m'avez apportée.  
Elle regarde Daryl.  
\- Vraiment. Je sais ce que ça a pu vous coûter de me soigner, en temps, en médicaments, en ressources.

Daryl commence à se mordiller l'intérieur des lèvres.

\- Alors je vous propose un troc, pour vous dédommager : je reste deux semaines, je soigne tous ceux qui en ont besoin sur cette période, je peux même faire un check up à tout le monde si vous voulez.

Les deux hommes, sans voix, échangent un regard ahuri.

\- Et j'en profite pour mettre les connaissances de Denise à jour, l'entraîner et la préparer.  
Je peux aussi former Tara, Rosita ou qui vous voudrez d'autre.  
Et évidemment je participe à toutes les autres corvées nécessaires à la communauté.  
Deux semaines. On est quitte, et je m'en vais.

Finalement elle se tait.

Daryl la fixe intensément.

Décontenancé, Rick se tourne vers la porte et lance :  
\- Que tu restes deux semaines ou plus on doit quand même te poser les questions.  
Daryl, tu peux ?  
\- Nan. Elle est bonne pour moi. Depuis le début.

Il n'a pas desserré les dents.  
Rick lui jette un regard plein de rancune puis se tourne vers la femme, exaspéré, les mains sur sa ceinture.  
\- Combien de rôdeurs tu as tués?

Elle réfléchit, entrouvre la bouche, ses yeux se perdent un instant dans le vague.  
Elle secoue doucement la tête.  
 _Evidemment._  
\- Trop pour en avoir tenu le compte.  
Daryl croise les bras.

\- Combien de personnes tu as tuées?  
L'air semble s'épaissir tandis que Rick comprend lentement la portée de sa question, dans sa situation à _elle_.

_Du sang, de l'urine et du sperme._   
_Putain._

Elle plisse les yeux, penche la tête.  
\- Vingt-deux.

Inconsciemment, Daryl cherche _le couteau_ des yeux.  
Le manche émerge de la poche de cette stupide robe de chambre, coincée sur le dossier de la chaise.

\- Pourquoi? Demande Rick.

Daryl plonge ses yeux dans ceux de la femme.   
_Un puits sans fond._

\- Pour protéger des gens, pour me protéger. Pour survivre.  
On a un accord maintenant?

_Deux semaines._

↝

Daryl et Rick discutent sur le porche de la maison.  
Ils planifient les prochains raids.  
C'est une belle journée, le ciel est d'un bleu limpide.

Ils voient Dr H. marcher vers eux.  
Arrivée à leur hauteur elle s'arrête et les regarde.

\- J'ai besoin d'aller dehors.  
\- Tes côtes cassées....commence Rick.  
\- Je ne demande pas l'autorisation. J'ai _besoin_ de sortir, pas forcément loin, juste un tour en forêt.

Les points de suture au coin de ses lèvres lui donne une prononciation légèrement déformée, chuintante.

Rick et Daryl échangent un regard.  
Daryl hoche la tête.  
\- Pas toute seule. Daryl t'accompagne.

Son regard va de l'un à l'autre, elle semble attendre quelque chose.  
\- Aujourd'hui?

Rick se tourne vers Daryl.   
C'est la fin de la mâtinée.  
\- Aujourd'hui. Après-manger. A une condition.  
Sur le point de partir elle se tourne brusquement vers lui, des flammes dans les yeux.  
\- Pas avec ces fringues.

Il désigne du menton l'ensemble jogging trop lâche et t-shirt trop voyant.  
\- OK.

Elle repart de sa démarche traînante vers l'infirmerie.  
 _Bien._

↝

Elle est déjà devant le portail quand Daryl arrive.

Elle porte un pantalon de grosse toile beige, un tricot gris à manches longues et ses rangers.

Le couteau à sa ceinture.  
 _Mieux._  
Eugène leur ouvre en leur parlant mais il continue son chemin et elle lui emboîte le pas.

Le portail se referme derrière eux.

Il sent l'impatience de la femme.

\- Un tour en forêt, c'est ça?

Elle hoche la tête.

\- Il y a une rivière dans le coin?

Daryl réfléchit. Ils devront marcher au moins six kilomètres aller-retour.

\- Dès que tu fatigues on fait demi-tour.

Il penche la tête vers elle, et ne bouge pas tant qu'elle ne lui a pas répondu "Ok".

_Bien._

Il lui donne quelques consignes - elle grogne - et ils s'enfoncent dans la forêt aux abords immédiats de l'enceinte.

Il marche lentement.

Le fusil dans le dos, il écoute la forêt.  
Pas de grognements.

Ils progressent paisiblement à travers les arbres et les buissons.

Régulièrement elle s'arrête pour écarter des branches, fouiller dans les buissons, ramasser des bâtons qu'elle examine avant de jeter.

Daryl la regarde faire.

Elle s'accroupit au pied d'une touffe d'herbe et commence à fouiller.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et quand elle lève la tête vers lui il hausse un sourcil.

Elle se redresse et essuie ses mains sur ses cuisses.

Ils s'observent un moment puis Daryl reprend la marche.  
Finalement il brise le silence.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose?

Elle continue à farfouiller derrière lui.

\- Des feuilles, des racines, tout ce qui pourrait alimenter la pharmacie de l'infirmerie.  
Et un bâton.

\- Les bâtons c'est pas ce qui manque ici.

Elle secoue la tête.

\- Pas n'importe quel bâton. Le bâton.

\- Tu vas faire quoi avec ton foutu bâton? Rejoindre le club de Morgan?

Elle le toise en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui fait bouger le pansement sur son arcade et elle laisse échapper une grimace.

\- Un bâton _à fouir._

\- Quoi?

\- Un bâton pour fouiller le sol, soulever les feuilles, trouver les plantes et les racines....

\- Pour la pharmacie. Ok. Quel genre de bâton?

\- Je le saurai quand je le verrai.

Daryl hausse les épaules et repart.

Ils marchent depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

Alors qu'elle s'est encore arrêtée pour attaquer au couteau une branche ils entendent les premiers grognements.

Ils se figent.

Ecoutent.

_A gauche._

Daryl lui fait signe de ne pas bouger et il s'avance silencieusement vers le bruit.

Il garde son fusil à l'épaule mais sort le couteau de son étui.

Ils sont deux. Un homme et une femme.

Il siffle légèrement, les deux cadavres se tournent immédiatement vers lui et il attend que le premier arrive à sa hauteur pour lui enfoncer la lame de son couteau entre les yeux.

Il repousse le corps, remonte sa garde et bloque l'autre rôdeur avec son avant-bras avant de lui transpercer le crâne.

Il essuie la lame de son couteau sur le corps à ses pieds.

Il entend ses pas étouffés comme elle vient le rejoindre et commence à fouiller les corps.

Il surveille les alentours, lui lance un coup d'œil surpris.

Elle se redresse enfin et grimace en posant une main sur son flanc.

\- On fait demi-tour.

Elle pince les lèvres et ils restent à se toiser pendant une bonne minute.

Finalement elle murmure "Ok".

Ils reprennent le chemin d'Alexandria en silence.

Elle a trouvé son bâton.

_Ça s'est bien passé._

↝

Ils fument en partageant la même tasse de café.  
Il crachine, le ciel est gris, pesant.  
La journée va être longue.

Ils se sont abrités sous le porche.  
Elle est assise sur le banc, il reste debout, appuyé à la balustrade.  
Il fait frais, elle porte son peignoir playboy.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre sur Denise.

Ils tournent immédiatement la tête vers elle.  
Déstabilisée elle bredouille :  
\- Désolée de vous déranger heu…  
Ils la regardent sans rien dire, attendent.

Denise se reprend.  
\- Dr H., c'est aujourd'hui qu'on enlève les fils?  
Dr H. opine, se lève et jette sa cigarette dans le pot au pied des escaliers.  
Elle boit une dernière gorgée de café, fait un signe de tête à Daryl et entre dans l'infirmerie.

Ça fait plus de trois semaines qu'elle est arrivée à Alexandria, et elle ne porte pratiquement plus de trace de blessure.  
Les côtes cassées prennent plus de temps mais ne l'empêchent pas d'être active.  
Après une période où Rick, en boucle, a expliqué à qui voulait le gâchis et l'incompréhension devant la décision de la femme, il s'est finalement fait une raison.

\- C'est toi qui lui enlève les fils?  
Denise secoue la tête.  
\- Rosita et Tara. Elle a réparti les tâches, c'est comme un devoir de fin de stage.

Daryl la fixe un moment.   
Il sort une autre cigarette et l'allume avant de se diriger vers les marches.

Denise grommelle en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre et Daryl se retourne vers elle.  
\- Si elle les laisse faire c'est qu'elles en sont capables. T'as pas de raison d'être nerveuse.  
Denise secoue à nouveau la tête.  
\- C'est pas pour ça…  
Elle soupire et baisse la tête.  
\- Elle va bien? demande Daryl d'une voix sourde. Dr H. ? Ses blessures c'est presque fini, non?  
\- Ses blessures oui. Le reste …

Daryl commence à pester et montre clairement des signes d'impatience.  
\- Elle ne dort pas, lâche Denise.  
\- Quoi?  
\- Elle ne dort pas! Elle est discrète mais je l'entend la nuit, faire les cents pas, et Tara tombe sur elle quand elle se lève pour...Elle lit encore quand on va se coucher, c'est la première debout le matin…

Daryl jette un œil, par la fenêtre, au salon reconverti en dortoir pour convalescents, qui donne sur l'entrée et la "cuisine/salle d'examen/salle d'opération".  
\- M'étonne pas, trop de passage là-dedans.  
\- C'est pas ça, elle s'est isolée et s'est installée dans le réduit du rez-de-chaussée pour avoir un peu hum, d'intimité mais...elle ne dort pas.  
Regarde la tête qu'elle a !

Daryl soupire et se frotte le menton.  
 _Un placard._

Il reste moins d'une semaine avant que Dr H. ne parte.  
 _Six jours._

Denise reprend.  
\- Je sais bien que c'est le choc, mais quand j'essaie d'aborder le sujet....Tu pourrais peut-être lui parler, voir si…  
L'expression défensive de Daryl laisse sa phrase en suspend.  
\- Et pourquoi tu m'en parles à moi?  
\- J'en sais rien, tu l'as sauvée, tu as un contact particulier avec elle, vous êtes là pratiquement tous les matins sur le porche…

Daryl se rapproche d'elle en une enjambée et rugit :  
\- D'où tu crois ça putain? D'où tu crois que _moi_ je vais lui parler après ce qu'elle a vécu? Tu crois qu'elle a envie de parler à _un homme_? _Me_ parler?  
Où t'as vu que j'étais le genre de type _à discuter_?

Il descend rapidement les marches du porche et lui lance :  
\- C'est toi la psy, démerde-toi.

Il s'éloigne rapidement vers la maison d'Aaron. Ils sortent ce matin. Chercher des survivants.  
 _Putain!_

Deux jours plus tard ils rentrent bredouilles de leur mission "recrutement".

Non seulement ils n'ont croisé que des morts, mais ils ont échoué à capturer un cheval retourné à l'état sauvage.

Malgré leurs efforts et la patience de Daryl pour approcher la bête, un groupe de rôdeurs l'a fait fuir dans un cul de sac et ils ont dû assister impuissants au festin des cadavres.

Ils sont harassés, découragés.

L'expression de Scott qui leur ouvre le portail ne vient pas arranger les choses.

Herb' est au plus mal.  
Il semblait aller mieux, Dr H. avait même accepté qu'il soit transporté chez lui, pour poursuivre sa convalescence auprès de sa femme.  
Les "docteures" passaient alternativement chez lui tous les jours pour les soins et le suivi.  
Mais ce matin Herb' se sentait mal, et Denise a préféré le rapatrier à l'infirmerie.

Daryl laisse Aaron ranger la voiture et se dirige vers l'entrepôt.

Il grimpe l'escalier, traverse le palier et ouvre la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de pied.  
Il balance violemment son sac dans un coin, pose son fusil contre le mur.  
Il mordille l'intérieur de ses lèvres et ressort.

Il s'accoude à la rambarde et observe Alexandria.

Son regard s'arrête sur l'infirmerie.  
Un petit attroupement se forme à l'entrée.  
 _Merde._

Herbert meurt une heure plus tard.

Il voit le groupe devant l'infirmerie grossir, des gens entrent, d'autres sortent.  
Il entend des exclamations et des plaintes.

La nuit tombe.  
Le porche de l'infirmerie se vide progressivement.

Daryl fume cigarette sur cigarette.

Dr H. sort enfin sur le porche.

Daryl descend l'escalier.

Arrivé à proximité de l'infirmerie il s'arrête dans l'ombre.  
Il l'observe, se mordille l'intérieur des lèvres.

Assise sur le banc, elle tient une bouteille d'eau à la main.  
Son regard est perdu dans la nuit. Loin.

Finalement il s'approche silencieusement et s'arrête au niveau des marches.  
Il garde les yeux baissés.

\- Chasseur.

Il monte les trois marches et vient s'appuyer à la rambarde.  
Il sort son paquet de cigarettes et le lui tend.  
Elle se sert.

Ses mains tremblent légèrement pendant qu'elle la porte à sa bouche, fouille les poches de son jogging et en sort un zippo.

Elle allume sa cigarette et tend le briquet à Daryl.

Il tend la main et elle l'y laisse tomber.

Il allume sa clope et lui retourne le briquet.  
Elle secoue la tête.  
\- Garde-le.

Il marque un temps puis le range dans sa poche.  
 _Quatre jours._

 _-_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
Elle soupire, se passe les mains dans ses cheveux épais.  
\- Difficile à dire. Une infection certainement. Malgré les antibiotiques. Son corps était trop faible, les conditions de l'opération trop précaires, j'en sais rien.  
Son cœur n'a pas tenu le coup, il a fait un arrêt cardiaque et on n'a pas pu...je n'ai pas pu...le réanimer.

Daryl l'examine.  
\- Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais. Tout le monde le sait.  
\- Peut-être…  
Son murmure se perd dans la nuit.  
Daryl baisse à nouveau les yeux.

Ils finissent de fumer.

Dr H. se frotte les yeux, exténuée :  
\- Putain je tuerai pour un verre.  
La phrase sonne comme une dernière volonté.  
Daryl se redresse et la regarde.  
\- Viens.  
Elle se lève du banc sans hésiter et le suit.

Ils jettent leur mégot d'un même geste dans le pot au bas de l'escalier.

Ils marchent côte à côte dans les rues d'Alexandria.  
 _Un mètre._

Ils traversent un bosquet de buis parfaitement taillé, contournent le point d'eau avec ses roseaux et ses canards et contournent un pâté de maison.

L'air de la nuit est frais.

Ils arrivent à l'entrepôt et Daryl s'arrête.

Elle le regarde.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
\- Un entrepôt.  
Elle fronce les sourcils.  
\- Du matériel d'entretien, des pièces détachées, des outils, ce genre de trucs.

Il lui désigne l'escalier de la tête et ouvre le chemin.

Il monte les marches de métal et l'entend derrière lui.  
Arrivé sur le palier il attend qu'elle le rejoigne.  
Il n'y a pas de chaises.   
Juste une caisse avec une boite de conserve en guise de cendrier.

Il se dirige vers sa chambre, cherche la bouteille.  
Quand il la trouve il reste un moment immobile.  
Frotte ses doigts contre sa paume.  
Finalement il attrape deux verres plus ou moins propres et ressort sans fermer la porte.

Elle est accoudée à la rambarde, elle regarde le lotissement qui s'endort.

Il fait tinter les verres contre la bouteille et lui en donne un.  
\- Whisky?  
Ses yeux se mettent à briller et elle hoche la tête.

Il remplit son verre, puis le sien, et pose la bouteille.  
Elle attend qu'il soit prêt et tend le bras vers lui pour trinquer.  
Il hésite puis choque son verre.

Elle boit une petit gorgée, ferme les yeux et se met à frissonner avec une grimace.  
Il peut presque voir le trajet de l'alcool dans sa trachée.  
Elle s'éclaircit la gorge :  
\- La vache, qu'est-ce que c'est?  
\- Un truc local.  
Il reprend une gorgée.

Elle sirote son whisky en écoutant la nuit et il sort le paquet de cigarettes.  
Presque vide.  
 _Quatre jours. Presque trois._

 _-_ C'est ton perchoir secret?  
\- C'est ma piaule.  
Elle le dévisage.  
\- Tu dors...ici?  
\- Là.  
Il désigne la porte entrouverte de sa chambre.

Elle continue de le dévisager.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ici, avant?  
\- Des bureaux. Pour vendre les baraques.  
Elle se tourne vers les maisons en contrebas, fais le tour du panorama des yeux.  
\- Une vue sympa, un coin tranquille. Bon plan.  
\- Tu pourrais dormir dans une des maisons. Pour être...tranquille.  
Elle secoue la tête énergiquement.  
\- Ces baraques me font flipper.

Daryl se mordille l'intérieur des joues, il fait tourner son verre dans ses mains.

\- Il y a un bureau de libre.  
\- Ici?  
Il désigne la porte à l'autre bout de la passerelle.  
Elle le dévisage et se glisse vers la direction indiquée.

Elle attrape la poignée mais la porte résiste.  
Daryl s'avance et attend qu'elle dégage pour ouvrir la porte d'un coup d'épaule en tournant la poignée.  
Puis il s'efface pour la laisser entrer.

Il fait sombre, et l'ampoule nue du plafond est cassée depuis longtemps.  
Elle promène ses yeux sur le fatras d'objets qui encombre la pièce d'une dizaine de mètres carrés.  
Les stores cassés et tâchés pendent aux fenêtres.

Elle sort de la pièce et examine le bâtiment.  
\- Salle de bains?  
Il grogne en secouant la tête.  
\- Toilettes et lavabo, là.  
Il désigne la troisième porte, située entre les deux bureaux.

Elle retourne à la rambarde, finit tranquillement son verre.

Après une dernière bouffée elle écrase sa cigarette dans la boîte de conserve et le regarde.  
\- Merci pour le verre, Chasseur.  
Elle jette un regard circulaire autour d'elle.  
\- Et merci pour ton offre. De toute façon je pars bientôt. Mon placard fera l'affaire d'ici là.

Elle hausse les épaules, lui fait un signe de la tête et commence à descendre l'escalier.  
Il amorce un mouvement vers elle mais elle le dissuade d'un geste paisible de la main.

Il écoute ses pas décroître dans la nuit.  
Il se ressert un verre, le boit d'une traite.  
 _Trois jours._

↝

Le lendemain, quand Daryl descend de chez lui, il n'y a personne sur les marches de l'infirmerie.  
Il rejoint directement l'équipe du chantier bois pour ce qu'il espère être sa dernière journée d'abrutissement.

Il rentre tard, traverse le lotissement endormi.  
Il jette un œil vers l'infirmerie, les lumières sont allumées.  
Il voit Dr H. qui monte les marches du porche.  
Elle se tourne et le remarque.

Ils se regardent.

Elle le salue de la tête et entre dans le bâtiment.

Il rentre chez lui se coucher.

_Deux jours._

↝

Tôt le lendemain, il attend dans la voiture près du portail.

Aaron le rejoint bientôt et s'installe sur le siège passager.  
\- Je faisais mes adieux à Dr H. Elle part demain matin.

Daryl fait un signe de tête à Eugène qui ouvre la porte.  
Il démarre et engage la voiture sur la route, s'éloigne d'Alexandria.

\- Tu as pu lui dire au revoir? enchaîne Aaron.  
\- Non.  
\- Quoi?  
Aaron le dévisage un moment, secoue la tête.  
\- Pourquoi? Daryl on part pour deux jours! Quand on rentrera demain soir - si tout va bien - elle sera déjà …  
\- Pas besoin. Elle était blessée, elle avait besoin de se retaper, c'est fait. On a fait ce qu'il fallait. Maintenant elle veut partir, c'est bien.

Sa voix est glaciale, il gronde comme une basse.

\- Qu'elle parte.

Aaron en reste muet.  
Il avale difficilement sa salive, et se tourne doucement vers la vitre.

↝

C'est un raid long, maussade et stérile.  
Ils vont loin, ne trouvent rien ni personne, et Daryl ne décroche pas un mot pendant plus de trente heures.

L'état d'épuisement et de tension dans lequel ils rentrent est visible, la vigie s'inquiète.  
Daryl conduit comme un automate jusqu'au parking.  
Il coupe le moteur et ils restent un moment affalés sur leur siège, incapables de sortir de la voiture.

Finalement Aaron réussit le premier à bouger.   
Il fait un signe de tête à Daryl, attrape un sac à l'arrière de la voiture et s'éloigne péniblement vers chez lui.

Daryl desserre un à un ses doigts du volant.  
Il soupire.  
 _Merde._

Il finit par s'extirper de la voiture, attrape son fusil, claque la portière et se dirige en grognant vers l'entrepôt.  
Il fait presque nuit.  
Il est couvert de sueur et de poussière, de terre et de _matière_.

Il arrive en vue de l'infirmerie et tourne la tête de l'autre côté.  
Il serre les poings, accélère.  
Mais il y a du bruit, et des gens là-bas.

Daryl s'arrête, tête baissée.  
Il frotte ses doigts contre sa paume.  
Il y a des pleurs.  
 _Merde._

Il se tourne et marche vers l'infirmerie.

Il voit Maggie et Denise qui soutiennent une femme en larmes.  
Maggie lui parle avec douceur, elle est rassurante, calme et décidée.  
C'est quelque chose qu'elle fait vraiment bien.

Daryl s'arrête à quelques pas, il attend.

Finalement Denise emmène la femme s'asseoir sur le banc du porche.  
Maggie s'avance vers lui.  
\- Daryl, ça va? Vous venez seulement de rentrer?  
\- Ouais. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
Il désigne la femme de la tête.  
Maggie secoue la tête et soupire.  
\- C'est Alice Fairbanks. Elle vit dans la maison au bout de l'allée est?  
Daryl grogne en haussant les épaules.  
\- Elle a une fille de dix ans, Jaimie. La petite avait un abcès sur la jambe gauche, sa mère pensait que c'était rien, elle l'a soigné elle-même, elle l'a percé.

Daryl hausse un sourcil. Maggie continue.  
\- Bref ça s'est infecté, _vraiment_ infecté, et quand la mère est venue voir Dr H. il y a deux jours c'était vraiment grave. Elle a traité la plaie, a mis la petite sous antibiotiques mais … c'était trop tard. Elle a parlé d'empoisonnement du sang. La petite Jaimie a une grosse fièvre et elle dit que la seule solution pour enrayer l'infection qui se répand dans son corps c'est...amputer.

Maggie baisse la tête avec un soupir triste.  
\- Elle a besoin du consentement de la mère pour ça. Elle ne veut pas le faire sans.  
Daryl regarde Maggie, tendu, perdu.  
\- Putain, _qui_ veut couper cette putain de jambe?  
Maggie le dévisage sans comprendre, fronce les sourcils.  
\- Mais...Dr H., bien sûr!

Daryl se fige.  
Il lance un regard vers l'infirmerie.  
Maggie hoche la tête, décontenancée.

En trois enjambées il est sur le perron, quelqu'un s'écarte pour le laisser entrer, il fait quelques pas et s'arrête.

Il tourne la tête vers la salle d'examen.

La lumière est réduite au minimum.  
Au milieu du halo de la lampe de chevet, il y a un lit, une fillette avec une perfusion au bras, la jambe enveloppée de bandages.  
Dr H. lui tient la main, caresse doucement ses cheveux.  
Elle lui parle à voix basse, et une petite voix lui répond parfois.

Daryl la regarde.

Elle porte un treillis, ses rangers, un tricot à manches longues.  
Elle a encore son couteau à la ceinture et il voit le fusil et le sac à dos appuyés contre le mur entre deux étagères, avec son bâton et sa veste.

Elle allait _vraiment_ partir.  
 _Putain._

Elle semble sentir une présence, tourne la tête vers lui, le voit.  
C'est un regard étrange, qui le met mal à l'aise.  
Il hoche simplement la tête et sort silencieusement de l'infirmerie.

Il se dirige vers l'entrepôt.  
 _Bien._

↝

Appuyé à la rambarde il fume en surveillant l'infirmerie.   
Il est très tard, ou très tôt.  
Une heure à peine avant le lever du jour.  
Quelques minutes avant la mère a donné son consentement.  
Denise et Tara sont rentrées avec elle dans l'infirmerie.  
Depuis, il guète.   
_Combien de temps pour amputer une gamine?_

Le temps passe.  
Les lumières sont toujours allumées dans l'infirmerie, le jour se lève doucement.

Finalement la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et Dr H. sort.  
Elle traverse lentement le porche, s'arrête pour s'appuyer d'une main au poteau.  
Elle laisse tomber sa tête, son autre main vient s'enrouler autour de son estomac.

Elle respire profondément et poursuit son chemin.  
Daryl la suit des yeux.  
Elle fait le tour de l'infirmerie et se glisse entre les bâtiments jusqu'au champ de panneaux solaires.

Il descend l'escalier, prend son temps pour la suivre.  
Quand il arrive à une vingtaine de mètres d'elle il s'arrête.

Elle titube un peu et se stabilise, un bras tendu sur le côté, la paume appuyée contre un arbre.  
Daryl se rapproche rapidement.  
Il est presque à sa hauteur.

Elle est traversée par un spasme qui la plie en deux.  
Et elle vomit.

Il se fige, il attend.

Le spasme de nausée suivant la jette à genoux, ses mains dans l'herbe pour ne pas s'écrouler sous la violence du vomissement.

Son estomac est vide, il n'y que de la bille.  
Elle essuie d'une main les larmes sur son visage, sa bouche.  
Elle renifle bruyamment et crache.  
 _Putain._

Elle est de nouveau traversée par un spasme, son corps se tord mais rien ne sort, elle retombe épuisée, assise sur ses chevilles.

Elle prend de grandes inspirations, des frissons la traversent.  
Daryl frotte ses doigts contre sa paume.  
Il attend quelques minutes.

\- Ça va aller?  
Un moment passe avant qu'elle ne réponde d'une voix basse, cassée.  
\- Je viens d'amputer une enfant de sept ans pour une plaie qui aurait pu être facilement soignée.  
Je devrais pourtant avoir l'habitude; c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je soigne ou que j'ampute un enfant, bordel.

Daryl hausse un sourcil.  
\- Tu as déjà fait ça, avant?  
\- Oui.  
\- Souvent?  
\- Oui. C'était mon boulot.   
\- Où ça?  
Elle soupire en secouant la tête.  
\- A peu près partout dans le monde - avant la fin du monde - où des gens sont victimes de catastrophes naturelles ou _humaines_ : tremblements de terre, inondations, tsunami, conflits ethniques, guerre, terrorisme...l'humanitaire…  
Elle ˋprononce les derniers mots avec un ton amer.

Elle s'arrête, perdue dans ses pensées.  
Elle secoue la tête à nouveau, avec colère.  
Il reste quelques pas derrière elle.

\- Putain, quel gâchis!  
Elle baisse la tête et regarde sa main où des traces de sang demeurent malgré les gants.  
\- Eh!  
Il lui tend son foulard rouge pour s'essuyer.

Elle tourne enfin la tête.  
Ses traits sont tirés, ses yeux rouges de fatigue.  
Elle fait non de la tête.  
Il avance à son niveau et se laisse glisser au sol à côté d'elle.  
 _Un mètre._

Elle plante ses yeux noirs dans les siens et le scrute longuement.  
Il lui rend son regard sans ciller en mordillant l'intérieur de ses lèvres.  
A travers les mèches qu'il a devant les yeux.

Elle se penche un peu vers lui, sur le point de basculer elle se redresse.

Il s'agite un peu et ils restent côte à côte, en silence, ils regardent le soleil qui finit de se lever.

Elle laisse échapper un énorme bâillement.  
\- Tu dois te reposer.  
Elle hoche la tête et commence à se relever.  
Daryl se redresse et la prend par le coude pour l'aider à se stabiliser.  
Dès qu'elle est debout et qu'elle tient sur ses jambes, il la lâche.

Ils marchent ensemble jusqu'à l'infirmerie et il rentre chez lui lorsqu'elle franchit le porche.

Dans sa chambre il se laisse tomber sur le lit, met son bras sur ses yeux.  
 _Et maintenant?_  
Il ouvre les yeux, fixe les carreaux d'arbalète plantés dans le chambranle de la porte.  
Finalement il se lève, attrape le fusil et le glock et s'apprête à sortir.  
 _C'est l'heure de la chasse_


	6. Chapter 6

C'est la fin d'après-midi.

Daryl et Rick sont près du portail, au pied du poste de garde.

Dr H. marche vers eux.

Ça fait deux jours et deux nuits qu'elles se relaient au chevet de la petite avec Denise.  
Visiblement elle n'a pas dormi et ne s'est pas changée depuis le jour de son départ présumé.

Les deux hommes la regardent s'approcher de sa démarche légèrement chaloupée, stigmate de ses blessures qui ne sont pas totalement passées.  
La fatigue aussi.

Arrivée à leur hauteur elle s'arrête face à eux et regarde Rick.  
\- Je voudrais qu'on discute.

Le leader échange un regard rapide avec Daryl.  
\- Je t'écoute.

Elle se racle la gorge, lance un coup d'œil vers Daryl qui se contente de la fixer.  
\- Je voudrais rester. Ici, à Alexandria. Pour aider, participer à votre communauté.

Le silence dure quelques secondes.

Daryl laisse la main à Rick, il se contente de mordiller ses lèvres.

\- Tu as changé d'avis? Pourquoi?  
Elle prend le temps de réfléchir. Secoue la tête.  
\- Parce que j'ai fais un serment. Et qu'il a pris un sens tout particulier quand tout s'est effondré. Je me suis égarée à un moment. J'avais....peur. Maintenant je sais que je peux faire quelque chose.  
Je dois faire quelque chose.

Les deux hommes restent silencieux, la regardent.   
Son revirement ne joue pas forcément en sa faveur, malgré ses compétences médicales.

Elle soupire, les regarde tour à tour.  
\- Ecoutez je sais ...je sais que vous voulez protéger les vôtres. Vous ne savez rien de moi. Ou pas grand 'chose.

Elle rougit légèrement sous son hâle. Son visage se ferme.  
Ils pensent tous les trois à la même chose.

Daryl fixe sa bouche, la cicatrice comme un point virgule qui barre le coin droit, commence sur la lèvre supérieure et finit quelques centimètres sous la lèvre inférieure.  
L'arrête de son nez légèrement de travers.  
L'œil droit avec la cicatrice encore rose et boursouflée qui coupe son sourcil en deux, la courbe irrégulière de son arcade sourcilière.

Quand elle reprend la parole sa voix est calme, sûre.  
\- Vous pouvez me demander ce que vous voulez savoir. Une question chacun. Et je réponds.

Rick lève un sourcil, s'approche d'un pas et plante ses yeux dans les siens.  
\- Ok : je veux savoir qui étaient ces hommes qui t'ont fait prisonnière, je veux savoir pourquoi, et je veux savoir d'où ils viennent.  
\- Ça fait plus d'une question ça.  
\- Je veux toute l'histoire, maintenant, non négociable!  
Son ton est menaçant et Daryl lui lance un coup d'œil d'avertissement.

Elle hoche la tête.

Regarde autour d'elle. Se lance d'une voix hésitante au début, puis plus ferme :

\- Je me débrouillais toute seule depuis un moment quand je suis tombée sur cette famille. Un homme, une femme et les deux fillettes. Sans liens de parenté.  
La plus petite était malade, c'est pour ça que je les aidés.

Ils avaient passé un hiver éprouvant, le printemps n'en finissait pas, ils étaient épuisés, affamés, très affaiblis.

C'est pour ça qu'ils ont accepté mon aide. Et quand on a croisé la route de cet autre groupe, ils ont voulu les rejoindre. Ils avaient besoin d'arrêter de fuir, de se sentir en sécurité. Dans un vrai groupe.  
Ils étaient une quinzaine. Un chef un peu bizarre, du genre mystique. Deux lieutenants, des hommes, et beaucoup de femmes.  
Ils étaient en route pour rejoindre leur camp, à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres, pour rejoindre leur "guide" et leur communauté.  
Ils étaient organisés, ils savaient gérer les morts et les vivants.  
Ils avaient des provisions, de l'eau, des armes.  
Au début ça m'a soulagée. J'allais pouvoir laisser la famille en sécurité et repartir de mon côté.  
Et puis on a compris comment ça fonctionnait.   
La sécurité avait un prix que ces dames devaient payer au chef.

Elle marque une pause et Daryl serre les poings.

Rick l'écoute attentivement, il connaît ce genre d'histoire.

\- Moi, il me laissait tranquille. J'étais la seule à soulager les crises de goutte du chef.  
Je payais déjà mon tribu.  
Mais il y avait ce type, un des deux lieutenants....Il se faisait appeler Big Dick.  
Il m'a eu dans le nez dès le début, il voulait que j'y passe. Il était tout le temps sur mon dos. J'étais intouchable mais ça l'empêchait pas de me chercher à longueur de journée. Ça a duré deux semaines et j'étais prête à supporter ça encore pourvu que les petites aient une chance de s'en sortir.

Un silence tendu.

\- Et puis Big Dick a commencé à s'intéresser aux fillettes.

Rick commence à s'agiter en maugréant. Son visage devient un masque de haine.  
Daryl s'est figé. Il ne détache pas ses yeux de Dr H.

Elle parle la tête légèrement penchée.  
Les bras le long du corps.  
Sa voix rauque encore plus basse que d'ordinaire.

\- Le soir même j'ai emmené les petites avec moi, j'ai tué la sentinelle, pris son arme et volé une de leurs voitures.  
Je n'ai prévenu personne, ça n'aurait servi à rien.  
Je suis juste partie avec elles.  
J'ai roulé aussi longtemps que j'ai pu.  
On ne s'arrêtait que pour siphonner de l'essence, trouver à manger et à boire.  
On a dû changer de véhicule plusieurs fois.

Les deux hommes imaginent sans mal l'exploit impossible de garder en vie deux enfants au milieu des rôdeurs, les risques à chaque arrêt, à chaque sortie pour fouiller les maisons, sécuriser un endroit pour la nuit, monter la garde, repartir, recommencer chaque jour.   
Seule.

\- Au bout de cinq jours, on avait fait au moins cent cinquante kilomètres, j'ai...je ne sais pas, j'ai du baisser ma garde. Elles avaient besoin de se poser quelques jours dans un endroit sûr.

Je les ai laissées dans un bâtiment avec plusieurs portes de verrouillées, j'avais besoin d'aller chercher des provisions.  
C'est un concours de circonstances, un putain de hasard.  
Quand je suis retournée à l'immeuble, ils étaient là. Trois types. Big Dick en tête. Ils avaient les petites.  
Alors j'ai fais ce qu'ils m'ont demandé.

Un soupir, et puis :  
\- Ensuite, ils l'ont ramené.

Elle désigne Daryl du menton.  
Et elle se tait.

Le silence qui suit est lourd.  
Le reste de l'histoire, elle n'en parlera pas.  
Ils ne sont que deux à savoir.  
Ce qu'ils partagent est encore plus lourd.  
Et encore, il ne sait pas comment les filles sont mortes.  
Quand à elle...  
 _Du sang, de l'urine et du sperme_.

Il revoit ses cuisses enroulées autour du cou de l'homme.  
Il frissonne et secoue les épaules.

Rick se reprend et brise le silence.  
\- Je suis désolé. Pour les petites, pour toi.  
Il lève le bras vers Dr H. mais un bref mouvement de tête de Daryl le rappelle à l'ordre et il laisse retomber la main qu'il allait poser sur l'épaule de la femme.  
 _Personne ne me touche. Jamais._

 _-_ Je suis heureux que tu aies changé d'avis. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. Mais ça va se faire à notre manière, d'accord?  
Elle hoche la tête.  
\- Bien. Demain matin passe chez moi, on parlera de la suite. On va voir comment s'organiser.

Elle hoche à nouveau la tête, puis les dévisage chacun leur tour.  
S'arrête sur Daryl.  
\- Et toi? Ta question?  
Il secoue la tête.  
\- Plus tard.

Elle fronce les sourcils.  
\- Tu prends un joker?  
Il fait un bruit de gorge.  
\- Quelque chose comme ça.  
Elle les salue de la tête et repart tranquillement vers l'infirmerie.

Ils la regardent marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin d'un bâtiment.

Rick se frotte le menton et regarde Daryl.  
\- Comment tu le sens?  
\- Ça va aller.  
\- J'en sais trop rien.

Daryl lui lance un regard surpris.  
Ryck commence à sourire.  
\- Je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un d'encore moins démonstratif que toi.

Daryl hausse les épaules et pousse un soupir vexé.  
Il frappe du poing l'épaule de Rick.  
Ils ricanent quelques minutes avant de redevenir silencieux.

Daryl finit par dire :  
\- C'est un bon docteur.  
\- Ouais.  
\- Elle va vouloir sortir.

Rick regarde Daryl en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- C'est trop tôt. Personne ne sort quinze jours après des côtes cassées.  
\- Je sais. C'est elle le docteur, nan?  
\- Pas sans préparation, pas sans avoir récupéré physiquement.  
\- Hum-hum.  
\- Tu vas devoir évaluer tout ça Daryl. Le tir, le travail en équipe, le respect des consignes. Elle ne sortira pas sans être capable de courir.  
\- Hum-Hum.

Cette fois Rick se plante devant lui.  
\- Je sais que le baby-sitting c'est pas ton truc. Mais j'ai besoin que tu t'occupes de ça. Pas question de mettre qui que ce soit en danger parce qu'on aura mal évalué ses capacités. Ok?  
\- 'Sur.

Daryl hoche la tête en regardant Rick.

\- Bien, viens plus tôt demain matin, qu'on se prépare avant de lui parler.

Sur ces mots les deux hommes se séparent.

Daryl marche vers l'infirmerie, hésite.

Il réfléchit.

_Une toute petite partie de l'histoire._

_Putain._

Il décide de passer voir Carol.


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain, Rick explique à Dr H. le programme.

Il lui impose encore dix jours de "résidence forcée" pour finir de récupérer de ses blessures.

Il lui explique que c'est Daryl, pour le reste, qui décidera du moment où elle sera prête à sortir. Et que pour quitter Alexandria, il faudra qu'elle soit en forme physiquement.

Dr H. n'aime visiblement pas ce qu'elle entend.  
Elle fixe Rick attentivement et lance un rapide coup d'œil à Daryl appuyé au chambranle de la porte.

Silencieux.

Mais elle accepte, les lèvres serrées.

D'autant mieux qu'elle négocie avec acharnement sur ses exigences une fois que Daryl l'estimera "apte".

Elle veut pouvoir partir en raid tous les 3 jours (le reste du temps elle sera à l'infirmerie), pour des fournitures, pour chasser; être libre de se déplacer hors de l'enceinte, à pied pour parcourir la forêt autour d'Alexandria et récolter des plantes, des graines.

Daryl apprécie le spectacle.

Il sourit presque, caché derrière les mèches qui masquent ses yeux.

Elle ne lâche rien, revient sur les moindres détails et renégocie jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'elle avait prévu.

_Comme une hyène._

Rick s'agite, se passe la main dans les cheveux, soupire, hausse les sourcils et finit par céder.

Il tend le bras.

\- On a un accord?

Elle n'hésite qu'un instant avant d'attraper sa main.

Ils échangent une poignée de main ferme, et Rick sourit.

Elle les salue de la tête et quitte d'une démarche assurée la maison de Rick.

Ils la regardent s'éloigner et le maître des lieux pousse un soupir amusé.

Daryl le regarde et hoche la tête, satisfait.

_Une hyène._

Deux jours plus tard, Daryl marche vers le terrain d'entraînement.

Pas question de pratiquer le tir près d'Alexandria et risquer d'attirer tous les rôdeurs du coin.

C'est une vaste clairière à plus de cinq kilomètres de leur lotissement.

Vue dégagée sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, la zone est facilement gardée par un seul veilleur pendant l'entraînement des autres.

Rosita forme les habitants au maniement des armes trois fois par semaine.

Eugène l'accompagne pour essayer de s'améliorer.

Abraham est avec Dr H.

Daryl l'a chargé de l'évaluer au tir.

Le rouquin est le meilleur pour ce genre de choses.

Daryl sent tout de suite que le groupe est un peu dissipé du fait de la présence nouvelle de Dr H.

Ou de ses performances.

Une pluie fine s'abat sur la clairière.

Dr H. continue de pratiquer, suivant les consignes qu'Abraham lui donne, debout deux pas derrière elle.  
 _Un mètre._

Daryl la regarde faire.

Elle est posée, concentrée. Ses gestes sont précis, efficaces.

Sa position quand elle tire, sa façon de tenir l'arme quand elle ne l'utilise pas, son attitude disciplinée face aux instructions d'Abraham laissent clairement suggérer qu'elle est familière du procédé.

La pluie continue de tomber et malgré son t-shirt gris trempé elle continue à dégommer toutes les cibles que lui indique Abraham.

Le groupe s'éloigne vers le couvert des arbres mais Eugène reste planté sur place avec un regard appuyé vers Dr H.

Son blocage sur la poitrine généreuse de la femme que le t-shirt humide moule comme une seconde peau devient évident pour tout le monde.

Dr H. suspend son tir, elle garde la position, tourne lentement la tête vers Eugène et lui décoche un regard assassin.

Le geek commence à balbutier des excuses embrouillées, tout en agitant à la fois les mains, la tête, et recule maladroitement.

Elle continue de le fixer jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par trébucher et s'étaler de tout son long dans l'herbe.

Abraham éclate d'un gros rire.

Daryl décide que c'est l'heure de la pause.

\- Hé! Abraham!

Le binôme se tourne vers Daryl.

Il leur indique le couvert des arbres de la tête et ils marchent rapidement se mettre à l'abri.

Eugène rejoint Rosita et le groupe une trentaine de mètres plus loin.

Abraham sourit à Daryl avec un signe de tête appuyé vers Dr H.

\- Je crois qu'on a une nouvelle snipeuse! C'est une bonne recrue mec!

Daryl croise le regard de la femme.

A quelques pas derrière Abraham elle tient le fusil canon vers le bas, sécurité mise.  
 _Repos_.

\- M'est avis que la dame a déjà une posture militaire...  
\- Hum-Hum.

Daryl ne la quitte pas des yeux.

Abraham se tourne vers elle.

\- Alors Dr H., si tu me disais où tu as appris à tirer comme un Marine?  
\- Si je te le dis je serais obligée de te tuer après.  
Abraham reste un moment surpris puis éclate à nouveau de rire, échange un regard avec Daryl.  
\- Hum, services secrets, c'est ça?  
\- Unité spéciale. Très spéciale et très secrète!

Elle garde son sérieux pendant qu'Abraham rit.

\- Bon, tu peux remballer pour aujourd'hui. On a rien à t'apprendre au niveau tir.  
Puis s'adressant à Daryl.  
\- C'est Ok pour moi, Madame est opérationnelle. Je la laisserai couvrir mes fesses sans problème.

Daryl hoche la tête pendant que Dr H. va rassembler les armes.

Plus sérieusement, Abraham se rapproche de Daryl.  
\- Je ne sais pas si on en saura plus. En tout cas elle a les automatismes d'un soldat. Alors pour le travail en équipe ce sera un plus. Les membres d'une unité se couvrent les uns les autres sur le terrain.  
\- Comme nous.

Abraham approuve de la tête et regarde vers Dr H, rêveur.  
\- Une gonzesse qui se tait, obéit aux ordres, reine de la gâchette avec en plus une sacrée paire de....  
\- Ferme-là.  
La voix de Daryl gronde, presque menaçante.  
\- Pas de problème mec. Tu sais à quel point je respecte ces demoiselles.

Abraham rejoint Rosita pour continuer l'entraînement. La pluie s'est arrêtée.  
Il fait de loin un signe, pouce levé, à Dr H. et flanque une grande claque sur l'épaule d'Eugène qui sursaute.

Dr H. lui fait un signe de tête et s'arrête près de Daryl.

Le chasseur la dévisage.  
\- On rentre à pied? On y va à ton rythme. Considère ça comme le début de ta remise en forme.  
\- Ok.

Il tend le bras pour la soulager d'un des deux fusils et ils s'engouffrent dans la forêt, armés jusqu'aux dents : lui avec deux fusils, un glock et son poignard, elle avec un fusil à longue vue, une mitraillette et un pistolet automatique.

Et son couteau de chasse passé dans sa ceinture.  
Elle n'a toujours pas d'étui.

Ils traversent silencieusement la forêt et il la laisse ouvrir le chemin, pour marcher à son allure et voir si elle s'oriente correctement.

Au bout de vingt minutes elle ralentit et presse son épaule droite.

\- On peut faire une pause.

Elle répond en secouant la tête, sans le regarder.

\- Je peux marcher.

Alors ils marchent.

Un craquement les fait se figer soudainement.

Un deuxième craquement et ils sont accroupis, chacun attrape son fusil et met en joue.

Ils attendent, tendus en direction du bruit.

Au bout d'une longue minute ils se redressent et reprennent leur chemin, le fusil dans les mains.

Dr H. étire son cou et presse à nouveau son épaule.

Quelques pas derrière elle Daryl observe sa démarche saccadée. Elle compense ses côtes douloureuses avec son côté gauche.

La pluie recommence à tomber quand ils arrivent à proximité d'Alexandria.

C'est une longue marche pour une première fois.  
La femme est essoufflée mais elle ne le montre pas.

La grille s'ouvre et ils entrent dans le lotissement.  
Daryl l'accompagne jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Ils posent leurs armes sur la table dans le salon et elle se laisse tomber sur une chaise, recommence à masser son épaule.

\- Ça va?   
Elle grogne et poursuit les pressions.  
\- C'est juste le recul, j'ai perdu l'habitude.  
\- Demande à Denise de masser ton épaule.  
\- Pas besoin, je m'en sors très bien toute seule.

Daryl la regarde longuement, elle lui tourne à moitié le dos, continue d'étirer le haut de son corps.

\- Peut-être. Et peut-être que tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour masser cette épaule.

Elle se tourne et le regarde.

Il scrute son visage impénétrable, ses sourcils bruns froncés, la cicatrice au coin de sa bouche.

Il revient à ses yeux, deux lacs noirs et brillants, sans fond.

Le silence devient insupportable et la tension inattendue qui s'installe les décontenance.

Daryl fait un bruit de gorge et ramasse les fusils sur la table.

\- Je m'occupe de l'armurerie. Repose-toi.

Il sort de l'infirmerie sans attendre sa réponse, descend les marches en secouant la tête, énervé sans savoir pourquoi.

_Putain._

↝

Plus tard, dans la soirée, il est dans sa chambre quand il entend des pas sur l'escalier en fer. Il sort sur la passerelle au moment où Dr H. s'arrête sur la dernière marche.

\- Je peux?

Daryl hoche la tête et elle s'avance vers lui, deux bouteilles de bière à la main.

Il hausse les sourcils.

Elle lui tend une bouteille qu'il accepte après un bref moment d'hésitation.

Ils dévissent la capsule et boivent une gorgée.

Ils s'appuient au mur et font face au panorama qu'offrent les maisons, les rues et plus loin, dans chaque direction, les murs.

\- En quel honneur, les bières?  
\- Disons que c'est pour ouvrir les négociations.

Daryl la regarde, hausse un sourcil, interrogateur.

Elle baisse la tête pour échapper à son regard et semble chercher ses mots.

\- La deuxième pièce est toujours disponible?  
\- C'est à toi.  
\- Vraiment?  
\- Hum-hum.  
\- Cool!

Elle se dirige vers la droite de la passerelle, jusqu'à la porte du bureau. Elle est un peu branlante depuis que Daryl l'a ouverte en la forçant.

Dr H. la pousse et entre dans la pièce qui est toujours dans son jus : poussière, déchets divers, quelques éléments de mobilier abîmés et tâchés.

\- Prêt à avoir une voisine de palier?  
\- Je te l'ai dis : c'est à toi.   
\- Quand?  
\- Quand tu veux. Le temps d'installer un verrou pour que tu sois... tranquille.

Elle retourne sur la passerelle, pose sa bière sur la caisse et regarde le paysage.

Daryl referme au mieux la porte.

Elle fouille la poche de son treillis et en sort un paquet de cigarettes qu'elle lui lance.

Il le rattrape d'une main, pose à son tour sa bière sur la caisse et ouvre le paquet.  
\- Et ça c'est pourquoi?  
\- Relations de bon voisinage.

Il maugrée et attrape une cigarette avec ses lèvres, la tire du paquet. Qu'il lui tend ensuite.  
Elle se sert et repose le paquet sur la caisse.

Une fois qu'ils sont en train de fumer, Daryl l'examine en hochant la tête.

\- Je pourrais m'habituer à ce genre de "loyer".  
\- Si la demande est raisonnable...  
\- Un paquet par semaine?  
\- Ça paraît faisable.

Il lève un sourcil et la dévisage, railleur.  
\- Comment tu comptes trouver des clopes sans sortir d'ici les huit prochains jours?  
Elle grimace à l'idée de sa résidence forcée et le défie du regard.  
\- J'ai mes réseaux.  
\- Bien.

Ils fument et boivent leur bière tranquillement, les yeux posés sur l'horizon qui s'obscurcit lentement.

Daryl lui jette des coups d'œil en coin.

Une ombre de sourire plane sur les lèvres de Dr H.

Il hésite.  
Il frotte ses doigts contre sa paume.

Elle écrase sa cigarette, finit sa bière.  
\- Demain, c'est possible?  
\- Ok.

Elle se dirige vers l'escalier et au moment où elle pose le pied sur la première marche il se décide.

\- Big Dick, c'était lequel?

Elle suspend son geste, il voit les muscles de sa nuque se contracter.

Elle tourne légèrement la tête vers lui, mais il ne peut voir ses yeux.

\- Tu sais bien lequel c'était. Bonne nuit.

Elle descend les marches rapidement, malgré son boitement et la main qu'elle vient poser sur ses côtes.

Il la regarde s'effacer dans la semi-pénombre.

Il finit sa bière d'une gorgée et la pose sur la caisse, à côté de la bouteille vide de Dr H.

Il sourit, presque.

↝

Le lendemain, quand Daryl revient de la maison de Rick où il a pris un café, il remarque de l'agitation du côté de _son_ entrepôt.

Dr H. est au pied de l'escalier en fer avec une caisse en plastique volumineuse.

Daryl se précipite vers elle.

\- Hé!

Elle sursaute en l'entendant rugir et se fige au pied de l'escalier.

Il arrive à sa hauteur et lui arrache pratiquement des bras la caisse - lourde, effectivement.

Il la foudroie du regard :

\- Côtes cassées! Tu ne portes rien de lourd!

Et il monte l'escalier.

Elle le regarde faire et se décide à le suivre, à son allure.

Il y a du ménage à faire là-haut.

Quand Daryl arrive sur le palier il s'arrête devant le spectacle de son espace envahi.

Abraham et Eugène sortent les éléments les plus lourds du bureau tandis que Rosita, aidée de Denise et Tara - avec des couettes - trie les papiers et cartons, et balance le tout par-dessus la rambarde.

Même Sacha est présente, occupée à balayer à grands gestes le sol de la pièce pratiquement vide.

Les stores beiges, même cassés et tachés, restent. Deux des murs du bureau sont vitrés à mi-hauteur et les stores feront leur boulot pour protéger la pièce de la lumière et des regards.

Tout le monde s'agite gaiement en évitant de regarder Daryl.

Il réagit quand Dr H. arrive à sa hauteur, sur le pallier.  
Il baisse la tête vers elle en grinçant des dents.  
Elle hausse les épaules et passe devant lui.  
Il finit par poser la caisse dans un coin.

Il faut plusieurs aller-retours pour évacuer les déchets, et pendant que la pièce est balayée et lavée à grandes eaux et aérée, ils amènent des palettes qui serviront de sommier et un matelas une personne.

Dr H. garde le bureau et une chaise. Une cantine pour ses affaires, une caisse comme chevet et une lampe à manivelle.

Eugène a changé l'ampoule du plafond.

En bas des escaliers, il reprend son souffle en regardant Dr H. monter les marches avec du linge de lit.

Daryl le rejoint et la regarde aussi.  
Ça fait au moins dix fois qu'elle monte et qu'elle descend ce foutu escalier.

Elle porte un jean, c'est la première fois.  
Et de là où ils sont, ce ne sont pas uniquement ses jambes qui attirent le regard.

Daryl fustige Eugène des yeux et l'autre avale de travers.

\- J'étais juste en train de me dire à quel point j'étais fier d'aider à l'installation la plus confortable possible d'un membre éminent de notre communauté.

Il hoche la tête devant Daryl et s'empresse de monter l'escalier.

\- Je vois ça.

Son ton railleur et menaçant à la fois motive Eugène à accélérer l'allure.

Une heure plus tard l'essentiel est fait.

Denise est retournée à l'infirmerie mais le reste de l'équipe boit un coup pour arroser l'emménagement.

Comme il n'y a pas de chaises - les filles le font remarquer jusqu'à ce que Daryl grogne que d'habitude il n'en a pas besoin puisque personne ne vient l'emmerder, ce qui les fait glousser - ils sont assis sur la passerelle, le dos contre le mur ou la rambarde, une bière pour deux.

La discussion est légère, les plaisanteries fusent.

Daryl et Dr H., assis d'un côté et de l'autre d'Abraham, sont calmes et silencieux.

Finalement Abraham se lève et tape sur l'épaule de Daryl.

\- Bon, je crois que c'est l'heure où le club redevient privé, alors, messieurs-dames, on va vous laisser!

Il sonne le signal du départ et tout le monde se lève.

Dr H. les remercie et Daryl hoche la tête sans desserrer les mâchoires.

Quand arrive le tour d'Eugène il s'arrête et s'incline devant elle.

\- Je voulais te dire, en tant que dernier supporter de la coupe mulet que j'apprécie le soutien capillaire non conformiste de ta coupe afro.

Sacha, déjà engagée dans l'escalier se retourne et remonte deux marches;

\- Quoi? Eugène, elle n'a pas une coupe afro !

\- Eh bien ça n'est pas une coupe heu conventionnelle...

Il désigne du regard la masse frisée coupée au couteau de Dr H.

\- Appelle ça comme tu veux mais ça n'est pas une coupe afro parce qu'elle n'est pas afro-américaine !

Elle se tourne vers Dr H.

\- Es-tu afro-américaine?

\- Non.

Elle fait un petit sourire satisfait à Eugène, cligne de l'œil vers Dr H. et dévale les marches.

Devant le silence et l'immobilisme des habitants des lieux Eugène baisse la tête et se dépêche de prendre l'escalier.

Dr H. a pitié de lui.

\- Merci, Eugène.

Il hoche rapidement la tête et disparaît.

Daryl pousse un long et profond soupir.

Elle grimace et esquisse le mot "désolée".

Il hausse les épaules, il a presque un rire étouffé.

Elle se laisse glisser au sol en soupirant, ferme les yeux.

Tout est très tranquille tout d'un coup.

Daryl aussi.

Il va dans sa chambre et s'arrête un moment pour réfléchir.

Il mordille l'intérieur de ses lèvres, secoue la tête.

Finalement il prend l'objet et ressort sur le pallier.

Il marche jusqu'à la femme et le dépose à ses pieds.

Il s'adosse au mur à côté d'elle et attend en mordillant son pouce.

Elle ramasse l'étui à couteau et l'examine.

Elle le fait tourner entre ses mains, passe ses doigts sur le cuir brun, les clous dorés.

Elle garde longtemps la tête baissée et Daryl commence à s'agiter.

Finalement elle lève la tête et pose sur lui un regard brillant.

\- Merci, Chasseur.

Et elle lui sourit.

C'est un sourire léger, à peine amorcé.

C'est le premier.

Daryl avale sa salive, hausse les épaules.

\- Tu pouvais pas continuer à porter ce couteau glissé dans ta ceinture comme ça.  
C'est dangereux.  
\- Ok.  
\- J'ai des trucs à faire. Installe toi... fais comme chez toi.  
\- Ok.

Il hésite un moment, tourne en rond.

\- Chasseur!  
\- Quoi?  
Son ton est légèrement sur la défensive.  
Elle agite doucement la tête.  
\- Ne t'occupe pas de moi. Continue juste à faire comme avant, comme si je n'étais pas là. Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas te gêner.  
Ok?  
\- Fais ce que tu veux.

Il hausse les épaules et descend les escaliers en fer.  
Il marche vite pour s'éloigner.  
Il est énervé.  
Il ne sait pas pourquoi.  
 _Merde._

Il tourne dans les rues d'Alexandria avant d'échouer sur les marches du porche de la maison que partagent Rick et ses enfants, Carol et Michonne.

Il sort son couteau de chasse et commence à le nettoyer.

Bientôt il entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des pas s'approcher de lui.

Carol s'assoit à côté de lui sur les marches.

\- C'était comment cet emménagement?  
\- Bruyant.  
\- Hum. Tu regrettes ton offre?  
Daryl hausse les épaules, secoue la tête.  
\- Nan.

Il soupire.

Carol pose une main sur son genou.  
\- Ça fait beaucoup Daryl. Beaucoup de changements. Mais c'est une bonne chose.  
\- Pour qui?  
\- Pour toi, et pour Dr H. Elle a besoin d'un endroit où elle se sente chez elle. Elle est comme toi : un chien sauvage ne dort pas dans un panier.

Il grogne.

\- Tu as pris une bonne décision. Elle pourrait avoir besoin de quelqu'un comme toi.  
\- Elle n'a besoin de personne.   
\- Alors c'est peut-être toi qui a besoin de quelqu'un comme elle...

Daryl la dévisage, hausse les épaules en grognant.  
Carol sourit et presse son genou.

\- Laisse faire le temps. Vous allez finir par trouver naturellement votre place, votre façon de fonctionner. Comme vous l'avez déjà fait, comme vous le faites déjà. Je suis bien placée pour savoir que tu n'es pas un homme facile. _Chéri._

Daryl lui donne un petit coup d'épaule.  
Elle rit franchement.

\- Tu as mangé?  
Il secoue la tête.  
\- Et elle?  
\- J'en sais rien, je suis parti...j'étais trop énervé...

Carol l'observe un instant. Elle hésite à le questionner davantage. Mais c'est Daryl, il parle quand il a décidé de parler.

Elle se lève en lui faisant signe d'attendre et rentre dans la maison.

Elle ressort avec une bouteille en verre remplie de soupe et deux bols.  
Elle tend le tout à Daryl.  
\- Tiens, cadeau de bienvenue.

Daryl hésite puis range son couteau dans l'étui à sa taille, attrape la bouteille et les bols.  
Il la remercie et elle le regarde repartir vers l'entrepôt.

Quand il arrive sur la passerelle, il n'y a personne mais la porte de la "chambre" de Dr H. est ouverte.  
Il s'approche et cogne deux fois contre le chambranle.  
Il penche la tête et la voit à genoux en train de déballer la fameuse caisse en plastique.

\- Tu as faim?  
Elle lève la tête vers lui et remarque ce qu'il a dans les mains.  
\- De la soupe? Je ne savais pas que les repas étaient compris...  
\- Relations de bon voisinage.

Il esquisse un sourire narquois et retourne sur la passerelle.

Bientôt elle le rejoint et il sert la soupe dans les bols.

Ils s'assoient sur la dernière marche de l'escalier et commencent à manger en regardant l'horizon.

Au bout d'un moment Dr H. pose son bol et se frotte les mains.

\- J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

Il l'examine, avale sa bouchée et s'essuie la bouche du dos de la main.

Il hoche la tête.

\- Parle-moi. Sois direct. Dis-moi quand ça ne va pas, quand j'ai fais quelque chose qui t'énerve.  
\- Tu n'as rien fait.

Elle le scrute en penchant la tête.

\- Tu peux faire ça? Dire les choses? Tu peux essayer?  
Il hoche la tête.  
\- Si tu fais pareil.

Ils échangent un long regard.   
C'est un engagement difficile. Bien plus difficile que de vivre sur le même palier.

\- Tu veux que je parte? Je peux m'installer ailleurs...  
\- Nan. Je ne veux pas que tu partes.  
Le ton est léger, Daryl est soulagé.

Il regarde la terrasse derrière eux.

\- Je dois pouvoir trouver de quoi faire griller de la viande, installer un coin par là...  
Pour manger ce que tu ramèneras de la chasse.  
\- Barbecue et réchaud à gaz?  
\- Ça doit pouvoir se faire.

Elle reprend son bol et continue à manger.  
\- Qui je dois remercier pour la soupe?


End file.
